


Sister? Brother?

by AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dialogue, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted/pseuds/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted
Summary: Jim finds out he doesn't know as much about Spock as he thought he did.





	Sister? Brother?

“You're being ridiculous, Spock.”

“Jim, I am simply being logical.”

“Is that your human side, or your Vulcan side?”

“It is both.”

“Sounds pretty goddamned Vulcan to me.”

“You are mistaken.”

“Humans aren't particularly logical, and they don't tend to reference the teachings of Surak half as much as you do.”

“Michael is quite logical and has a greater knowledge of the life and teachings Surak thank myself.”

“Who the hell is Michael?”

“My sister.”

“You don't have a sister, Spock.”

“I assure you, I do.”

“Guess you have a brother too.”

“I do.”

“And what's his name?”

“Sybok, Jim.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
